fictional_statistics_and_debatingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Sanchez (Composite)/NinganO4
|-|C-317= |-|Pickle Rick= |-|Tiny Rick= |-|other forms= Summary Rick sanchez is the Malin protagonist of the TV show and comic Series "Rick and Morty. Powers and Stats Tier 9-B Physically, 9-A via guns and purge suit, 8-B to 8-A as a wizard, 8-B via mecha morty, Low 5-B to 5-A via explosives, 4-B via Neutrino bomb, possibly 3-C via prep, likely 'High 3-A via pocket Dimension creation, possibly 2-A via unknown means | 8-B physically, High 3-A via inventions, at least Low 2-C via best inventions | 10-C physically, 9-B via equipment, Low 2-C via Sour force Name: Rick Sanchez Origin: Rick and Morty Gender: Male Age: 70s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth wall awareness (Is aware of the fact he's in a Tv show in certain gags.), Portal creation via portal gun, High-Mid Regeneration (Can regrow his entire body from a small piece of someone else's body if he where to get his existing body destroyed.) Pocket dimension creation and Spatial manipulation (Made a gigantic pocket dimension reality.), Time stop and Can become a quantum uncertainty through destabilising his time (Stopped time for six months, and when he made time flow again his time was destabilised. So if he was uncertain about anything he would split into two separate realities where he becomes a hypothetical being that both is and isn't at the same time.), Energy projection via guns, Mind manipulation and Memory manipulation (Capable of swapping people's minds, and remove memories.), [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Poison_Manipulation Poison Manipulation (Created poison gum), Sleep inducement (Can put people asleep.), Fusionism (Fused his evil and good halves.), Transmutation (Can turn himself and others into tons of different objects.), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze someone which makes them very easy to break apart.), Adhesivity (His grappling shoes can move in any Mandirection on any surface.), Healing with prep (Can go to another dimension where they have medicine to instantly heal a very dangerous injury and keep people young forever.), Statistics Amplification (Made a device that increased the Intelligence of a dog, and made Morty far more physically stronger.), Immortality (Type 6: Can swap his mind with someone else and live in their bodies.), Summoning via Meeseeks box (Can make an entire army of Meeseeks who do what he tells them and then dies.), Empathic manipulation (Made a love potion that makes anyone, who's not related to the person in question, in love with someone. has a whip which forces people to like the user. Made everyone in the whole world shitty people.), Cloning (Made clones of himself.), Information analysis (Analysed an infinite amount of Toasters to make the perfect toaster ever. Can analyse what objects do to someone.), Death inducement via touch, Biological Manipulation (Mutated the population of Earth into Mantis-like creatures, and later Cronenbergs.), Forcefield creation and Attack reflection (Via forcefields), Dream Manipulation (Can enter other people's dream.), Size manipulation (Made Ruben the size of America and Morty as small as Bacteria.), Power bestowal (Granted himself magic.), Power Nullification and Curse Manipulation (Dispelled the curses of various items, allowing them to keep the powers of the original item, but not the downside), Spacetime manipulation and Void manipulation (Has a device which fuses timelines and eradicates one of the timelines into nothingness.), likely Time travel (Has a box called time travel stuff, though has never been shown to use it.), Instinctive reactions (Has a Hat which makes someone's body instinctively fight with the best possible outcome.), Life manipulation (Brought a coffee machine and Phone to life.), Disease Manipulation (Gave Morty every mayor disease in the galaxy there is.), Black hole creation (Made a black hole inside of Morty's butthole.), Telekinesis Weather manipulation and. Lightning Manipulation] as a wizard, Sealing (Can seal people inside balls.), Mind control (Has a chip that Mind controls people once it's attached.), limited Resistance to Mind manipulation (Has helmets that protect you from Mind manipulation, but only if you're aware someone is trying to manipulate your mind and memories.), Higher dimensional manipulation (Capable of, by splitting himself into tons of different versions, beating a fourth dimensional entity.), Illusion creation (Made fake versions of himself that weren't actually there.) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of taking on huge aliens and can fight people capable of damaging him like the president.), small building level with guns and purge suit. (Casually blows holes through people with comparable durability to Rick. Vaporised a person which should need this amount of energy. Caused a decent sized explosion.), City block level to Multi city block level as a wizard (Made a huge cloud that shot several bolts of lightning at once, which would be about tens of Gigawatt to terawatts of energy.), City block level via Mecha Morty (Mecha Morty was the size of a skyscraper and caused an explosion which dwarfed him and took out some of the surrounding buildings.), At Least small planet level to large planet level via Explosives (Made a gigantic explosion by enlarging one stick of TNT. Assuming the TNT stick where even 0.001 tons of TNT, that would be an increase of 4.33e23 times yield. In the pilot made a bomb that could supposedly destroy earth. he opened a black hole in Morty's butthole. Made a recipe to a chemical reaction that causes Huge explosions with a really small amount of ingredients, logically if he used more the explosion would be even greater. Sold a weapon to an assassin that took out a Cormulon that dwarfed a planet in size despite being further away than it.), likely Solar system level via Neutrino bomb (Stated while drunk it could potentially blow up the solar system if it went off. This is logically true since Rick is more technologically advanced than a civilisation that have equipment which makes a star that's moving at incredible speeds change course.), possibly Galaxy level via prep (If we apply the boost two sticks of TNT got from being enlarged to the Neutrino bomb We get almost baseline multi galaxy level.) likely High universal via Pocket reality creation (Made a Microverse battery which was near identical to a person's miniverse within the Microverse, which supposedly infinite in size. They're also stated to be both entire universes.), possibly Multiversal+ via unknown means (Stated by a writer to be able to destroy the Multiverse if he puts his mind to it, should be able to get his hands on the infinity glove like noob noob which is able to warp the Multiverse into a ballpark. The Multiverse has been stated to be infinite Many times.) | City block level physically (Comparable to people on his level of durability.), higher with weaponry, At least High Universe level with Inventions (Created a perfect toaster that was linked with all Toasts from infinite realities, Jerry accidentally Was able to alter this link so the infinite toasts all gave energy to this Toaster, creating a wave which wiped out the universe. Since this was by accident and Rick knew exactly what happened when someone did this he can do what Jerry did as well.), Universal+ via best inventions (Made an invention that fuses their Timeline with another one and erases the other.) | Below human average physically (Is a mere pickle.), Wall level via equipment (Capable of moving at the speed of bullets. Damaged a room severely.), Universal+ via the sour force (Broke spacetime and was trying to fix it using the sour force.) [[Speed|'Speed']] Peak human Movement speed with Massively hypersonic+ reactions (dodged a beam that was shot from outer space.), Massively Hypersonic+ (Shot a beam from space very quickly.) to Relativistic attack speed via inventions (Made a gun which shot an attack that traveled a distance comparable to the diameter of a planet incredibly quick.) Massively faster than light+ movement speed via Spaceship (Traveled 800 light years incredibly fast, has traveled intergalactic space in the past.) | Peak human movement speed with Supersonic+ reactions (Reacted to Missiles shot at him at close range.), Massively faster than light+ attack speed (His Toaster sent powerful waves of destruction across the universe in a small timeframe.), Massively faster than light+ movement speed with Spaceship (Has traveled the universe with it overtime and interstellar distances in short time frames.), at least Massively hypersonic+ via his robot body (Traveled out from the ground into space incredibly quick before a Huge explosion caught up with him.), possibly Massively faster than light+ (temporarily outraced the destruction waves which were going to quickly wipe out the galaxy and then the universe.) | Immobile physically (is a stationary pickle.), Supersonic via Equipment (Capable of dodging bullets at close range.) Lifting Strength: TBA Striking Strength: Wall class, Continent Class via size increase | City block class, higher via equipment | Below human average class Durability: Wall level (Survived getting smashed through multiple walls.), Small building level with force field (Took an attack from a rifle a prolonged period of time which was able to Vaporise three humans upon impact.), City block level via Mecha Morty (While the suit was destroyed by an explosion which dwarfed skyscrapers, it made Morty survive it inside of the suit.), Continent level via size increase (Can make someone and their by himself the size of America.) | City block level (Survived a point blank explosion which took out a large building the size of a city block.), higher with equipment, High universe level via Prep (His suit somehow made him survive the Explosion which had the power of infinite toasters.) | Below Human average level (Is a mere ordinary pickle), possibly Universal+ via Sour force (Can harness it around his body.) Stamina: very high (Can fight for long periods of time without rest and builds complex devices without being the least tired at all.) | high (Has no trouble fighting people for very long periods of time.) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range physically, Hundreds of meters via guns, as a wizard and explosions, thousands of kilometres via size increasing and explosives, Interplanetary via Neutrino bomb, Intergalactic via spaceship, Universal via Pocket reality creation, Multiversal+ via portal gun and cable | 'Standard melee range' physically, Hundreds of meters via guns, Universal via Toaster and spaceship, Low multiversal via certain inventions, Multiversal+ via portal gun, cable and Linking | few meters via laser, Universal+ via sour source Standard equipment: Portal gun, spaceship, guns, Intelligence: Super Genius (Been described as the smartest mammal there is, invented Interdimensional travel, can analyse infinite toasters to make the perfect one, figured out he was inside a virtual reality, inside a virtual reality, inside a virtual reality and still had a plan on how to trick the aliens that trapped him there, etc.) Weaknesses: Rick is largely reckless and does very insane things after drinking alcohol like trying to Destroy the planet. Apparently afraid of Pirates. These are however removed when he got cleaned of all his bad sides. | Mostly the same as C-137 | Is immobile and a weak pickle. Will die if he doesn't get turned back to normal in a few hours. Key: dimension C-137 | dimension C-132 | Pickle Rick Note: There's a lot of other versions of Rick, technically infinite ones, but there's very little known about their stats so I only included The most Shown versions of Rick for this profile. Category:NinganO4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6